The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute is an independent federally designated Comprehensive Cancer Center affiliated with the Harvard Medical School. The aims of the Institute can be summarized as follows: a) to develop and maintain clinical and laboratory research programs of high quality related to biology, cause and prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer; b) to provide total care for cancer patients on an interdisciplinary basis and in association with neighboring institutions; c) to serve as the major cancer center in the Harvard Medical School area and to play a leadership role for cancer research and patient care in New England providing expertise in cancer diagnosis and treatment; d) to add to the total oncology resources of the medical community in terms of available staff, facilities and expertise; e) to participate in the teaching and training of medical students, house staff, fellows and graduate students and in the continuing education of practicing physicians and other health professionals.